Lobo's Laughter and the Boy Wonder's Cackle
by Athena222
Summary: The team has a fight with Lobo that leaves our Boy Wonder with a couple of broken bones and a bruised ego. It may story slightly from the summary depending on how the story goes. Oh, and no romance here!


A/N: This is something I've had rolling in my head for a little while. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, I own nothing. If I did, Young Justice would still be airing.

The great retractable scythe scraped the ground before his massive boots. Scratch marks littered what was left of the wood floor, courtesy of the weapon that had created them, and fell next to an unconscious guardsman or woman each time. Lobo pulled in the weapon and placed it on his back. "What's a guy got to do to get a little attention?" He roared into the now silent embassy.

"Well, for starters, you could just call," a young archer's sarcastic drawl replaced Lobo's own banter. As the bounty hunter looked around, a group of four small silhouettes surrounded the blond archer. Artemis rolled her eyes when she realized on her of teammates was missing and was hardly startled when Robin's signature cackle echoed around the chamber. Lobo's eyes bounced around the room and his smile fell slightly.

"_Now!_" Aqualad yelled through the mind link. He detached his water sabers from his back and charged the alien, his teammates falling in behind him as Miss Martian commenced an aerial assault, assisted by Robin.

"_Dude, do you always have to go creepy ninja on us?_" Wally's exasperated tone made Robin chuckle again, but the black-haired acrobat's only response was to fly out the shadows, making himself know to Lobo for the first time as he threw a smoke pellet into the alien's face.

"Aaaah! What was that?! You silly little bug, I'll squish you!" Lobo fumbled for a moment to pinpoint the location of the elusive bird before an iron fist made contact with his face. Robin's distraction had given Superboy enough time to leap off the ground and assault the man.

"Okay, now Lobo is annoyed. Why do children have to be so annoying?" He grasped for his gun and shot at the archer, who missed the laser bolt narrowly enough to singe the tips of her hair.

"Hey!" She yelled to him.

"_Artemis! Are you alright?_" Miss Martian's worried tone echoed in everyone's head as she threw heavy objects at the crazy extraterrestrial with her powerful mind from her safe perch, hovering just above Lobo's head.

"_Robin. What do you know of this man?_" Aqualad asked the shadows.

"_He's an intergalactic bounty hunter, most likely here for one of the ambassadors. He goes by the name of Lobo._" Robin paused for a minute to readjust his position on a beam near the ceiling. In this short span on time, Aqualad had nearly pushed the alien through a wall and Artemis succeeded in shooting three arrows at the man. "_Oh, and he's extremely annoying._" Kid Flash ran around the stumbling alien and pushed him ever so slightly, causing him to fall flat on his back and Superboy leaped up for what he thought would be the kill punch, and was surprised when his fist was halted by a much larger one. Conner hung from the man's brawny arm as the bounty hunter stood. Lobo chortled as the children danced around him. He could easily step on each of them if they gave him the chance, which they were not. This thought only made him laugh harder and he clutched his midsection and laughed long and loud.

"That was good! Lobo is impressed! But Lobo is also angry so he will finish you now," and with that, the bounty hunter threw Superboy into a wall, causing a good-sized dent in it where the clone's body had landed. Aqualad rushed the man from his left, as Kid Flash executed a combo move with Artemis from behind the alien. Lobo turned into time to swat both Artemis and her arrow, but was caught off guard with Kaldur's attack. Wally ran to where Artemis would have landed and easily caught her in his arms. She leaped out of them in an instant to resume her assault. Miss Martian took a brief respite to check on Superboy.

Looking around, Wally recognized the small shadow that was his best friend and ran over to him.

"Hey Rob. Whatcha doin?"

"I need to hack the mainframe – when we first got here my readings showed signs of a radioactive extraterrestrial substance. It could be some sort of bomb." Robin's sharp face was barely lit up as he spoke to the red head. Wally nodded and zipped away. Dick typed steadily for several more minutes.

"_Robin, did you just mention an explosive device?_" Robin heard Kaldur's voice inside his head.

"_Maybe, though I'm not sure yet. If it's here, I'll disarm it before Lobo even knows what hit him._"

Conner grunted. "_I think he already knows – he's been hitting back._" Robin looked up from his holographic computer to assess his teammates. Conner was standing against the wall he had so recently crushed and held his head, waiting for the dizziness to wear off. Artemis had taken up residence behind a large boulder – her quiver was nearly empty. Wally was dragging Aqualad and M'Gann away from Lobo, who had found that a flame thrower worked very effectively against a Martian and n Atlantean. Robin typed once into his computer, and then flew into action. Crisscrossing the beams in the ceiling, he ran over to where Artemis was staying and stood up behind her, startling the grumpy archer. She raised an eyebrow.

"_What?_" Robin chuckled and placed several smoke pellets into her hand before disappearing again.

"_Just in case your prickly personality isn't enough to keep away the enemy._" Artemis softened a little and thanked the youngest member of their team, but by that time he was already helping Wally, Kaldur, and M'Gann evade the flames.

"_Kaldur, there is a bomb, but it is not yet activated. The ambassador is on the third floor. We need to keep the building from collapsing._" Kaldur nodded weakly in acknowledgement.

Seeing his chance, Dick flipped into the open air, using a piece of rubble as a spring board. He threw four birdarangs at Lobo's head, which all exploded painfully on impact, before landing on a nearby rafter. Lobo turned around.

"So that's how you want to play it." Robin merely grinned. Lobo swiped for the young bird, ignoring the escaping heroes as he attacked solely the black-haired child. Robin vaulted over the man's head and left an exploding birdarang on the man's neck as he swung away. Lobo yelled in frustration as this device left his ear's ringing.

"Nobody does that to Lobo! Come here you little mosquito!"

"In case you haven't noticed, he's a bird not a bug, just as you are a blockhead, not a bounty hunter," Wally teased running at the big man.

"_Watch it Wal-Wally!_" Robin watched in horror as Lobo stuck out his steel-toed boot and sent the red-head sprawling to land in a heap in the corner. Dick attacked viciously. Wally was stirring and Superboy appeared to be coming back to his senses. He could see out the corner of his eye that Miss Martian and Aqualad were even rising now that the flame thrower had been put away.

Robin charged the bounty hunter, using a series of ferocious aerial assaults to keep the man busy. He flipped over the man's crazy hair and punch and kicked him wherever he found an opening. Unfortunately, Lobo found an opening as well. The man's meaty fist leapt out of nowhere to grasp the boy's thin ankle. The big man yelled in victory. "Look at the little fly I just caught!"Holding Robin over his head in the triumphant pose of a predator showing off his kill, Lobo swung Dick down by his leg to meet the concrete wall.

"Robin!" All of his team mates yelled, but Dick paid them no heed. He was attempting to stand, but his leg wouldn't hold his weight, it wouldn't even straighten from the awkward angle it was currently holding. Robin looked up in time to see a meaty fist coming down to meet him.

"_Guys. I am not whelmed_."

A/N: To be continued. By the way, this is set during the first season if you didn't already get that. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
